


Faithful Friends

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Oaths" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  This is forkortirion, as her gorgeous response to this challenge,Promises Made, sparked this in my mind.





	Faithful Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Oaths" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is for [](https://kortirion.livejournal.com/profile)[kortirion](https://kortirion.livejournal.com/), as her gorgeous response to this challenge, [Promises Made](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/259845.html), sparked this in my mind.

The public oaths had been sworn--but the Fellowship swore their oaths to the new King privately.

"You have my bow--and my friendship," swore Legolas.

"My axe... and my craftsmanship." answered Gimli

"My counsel, for as long as I remain on Middle-Earth," swore Gandalf.

"My sword and shield, as a man of Gondor," chimed Pippin.

"And mine as one of Rohan," agreed Merry.

"The honor and friendship of the Shire, and all its cool green places, are yours," said Sam, unusually eloquent.

"My life," Frodo said quietly.

A final soft, barely-heard, yet solemn oath. "Gondor will see it done."


End file.
